1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for opening containers and reducing waste from containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for opening liquid containers and reducing liquid waste and buildup on the lip of the liquid container.
2. Description of Related Art
Various tools are used to remove the lid from liquid containers such as paint cans, stain cans, primer cans, and other similar liquid containers. These liquid containers include an outer surface which meet a container lip at a container bead. The container lip includes a container channel. The lid includes a lid channel which press fits into the container channel and seals the liquid container. The lid also includes a lid bead which defines a gap with the container lip and facilitates removal of the lid.
A flathead screwdriver or similar object is often used to remove the lid by inserting the tip of the screwdriver into the gap and prying the lid from the liquid container. However, this often damages the liquid container and/or lid because [insert reasons here] and makes it harder to reseal the lid to the liquid container. Furthermore, the screwdriver is susceptible to slipping and injuring the user.
Various tools are used to create drainage holes in the container channel of a liquid container to allow liquid trapped in the container channel to drain back into the liquid container. This occurs as a brush is removed from a liquid container and excess liquid is removed from the brush by easing the brush out of the liquid container along the container lip. As the process is repeated several times during a session of painting or the like, liquid tends to build up inside the container channel. This liquid build-up tends to flow over the lip and down the outside surface of the liquid container. This wastes the liquid from the liquid container and produces a mess, and also creates a problem when reattaching the lid. If left to dry with the lid in place, it becomes more difficult to remove the lid later. Alternatively, wiping off the container channel with a cloth to avoid build-up is difficult due to the small width of the container channel and wastes additional liquid onto the cloth. The same wasteful condition exists when the liquid is poured out of the liquid container because the liquid accumulates in the container channel, flows over the side, and is difficult to clean up without mess and waste.
To at least partially alleviate this problem, painters often use a nail and a hammer to create drainage holes in the bottom of the container channel so that excess liquid can flow back into the liquid container. Various punches are also sometimes used with a hammer. However, the use of a nail or punch requires impact which often deforms the container channel and makes it harder to reseal the lid to the liquid container. Other devices use leverage instead of impact, but still use a sharp point which may accidentally injure the user. Furthermore, these devices form drainage holes at the bottom of the container channel, and exposes the user to sharp edges on the inside of the liquid container.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for opening liquid containers safely and reliably. What is also needed is a method and apparatus for opening liquid containers without damaging the liquid container or the lid.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for creating drainage holes in a container channel safely and reliably. What is also needed is a method and apparatus for creating drainage holes in a container channel without damaging the liquid container or the lid. What is also needed is a method and apparatus for creating drainage holes in a container channel which minimizes sharp edges exposed to a user.
A device for removing a lid from a container, the container having an outer surface, a container bead, and a container lip, the outer surface meeting the container lip at the container bead, the container lip having a container channel, the lid having a lid channel and a lid bead, the lid channel configured to be inserted into the container channel and seal the container, the lid bead and the container lip defining a gap, the device comprising: an elongate handle; and an opener device coupled to an end of the handle, the opener device having a groove, a tip, and a lifting surface, the tip configured to be inserted into the gap, the groove configured to mate with the container bead, the lifting surface capable of separating the lid channel from the container channel and removing the lid from the container when the handle is operated to press the groove against the container bead and press the lifting surface against a bottom of the lid bead.